Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke
マスター |ja_romaji = Ninja Masutā Sasuke |ja_trans = Ninja Master Sasuke |image = NinjaGrandmasterSasuke-BP02-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |level = 4 |atk = 1800 |def = 1000 |number = 04041838 |effect = Trigger |vilore = Ngay lúc bắt đầu Bước Thiệt hại, nếu lá này tấn công quái thú Thế Thủ mặt-ngửa: Hủy quái thú đó. |lore = At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-up Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. |fr_lore = Si cette carte attaque un monstre face recto en Position de Défense, détruisez ce monstre par l'effet de cette carte sans calcul des dommages. |de_lore = Wenn diese Karte ein Monster angreift, das sich offen in Verteidigungsposition befindet, zerstöre das Monster durch den Effekt dieser Karte, ohne Schadensberecnung. |pt_lore = Se essa carta ataca um monstros Virado pra cima em Posição de Defesa, destroi o montro com o efeito dessa carta sem aplicar o Calculo de Dano. |ja_lore = このカードが表側守備表示のモンスターを攻撃した場合、ダメージ計算を行わずそのモンスターを破壊する。 |es_lore = Al inicio del Damage Step, si esta carta ataca a un monstruo boca arriba en Posición de Defensa, destruye ese monstruo sin aplicar daño de batalla. |en_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-EN019 - R/UtR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN015 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN019 - R) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN014 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-EN002 - SR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-EN029 - C/MSR) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR019 - R) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-FR019 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR014 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-FR015 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-FR002 - SR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-FR029 - ?/MSR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE019 - R) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-DE019 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE014 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE015 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-DE002 - SR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-DE029 - ?/MSR) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT019 - R) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-IT019 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT014 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT015 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-IT002 - SR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-IT029 - ?/MSR) |pt_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-PT019 - R/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP019 - R) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-SP019 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP014 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP015 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-SP002 - SR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-SP029 - ?/MSR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP019 - R) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP019 - R/UtR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP015 - C) |ae_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-AE019 - C) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR019 - R) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-KR019 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR015 - C) |wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist Warrior Collection B Monster Destroy Collection All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 004 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Defense Position Monster Cards |misc1 = From Konami Video Games |archetype1 = Ninja |archrelated1 = Sasuke Samurai (series) |database_id = 6111 }}